One-shot: No Recuerdo Nada Frostcup
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: No recuerdo nada... Era siempre lo mismo... - sólo fue un error lo de anoche... Hicc lo siento. Pero ya me canse... -¿¡sabes que? ¡ vete a la mierda Jack! - le grite con lágrimas en los ojos. Me arte... -Lo siento hiccup...


Siempre era lo mismo...

"Lo siento pero... estaba ebrio no recuerdo nada de lo que te dije ayer." Pensé

Ya me canse de esto... ¿ y por que sigo aquí con el ?... eso siempre me lo he preguntado.

\- hiccup... yo.

"Lose, no te acuerdas de nada..." Pensé

\- Perdón... pero no me acuerdo de nada.

Y a veces me pregunto ¿por que?.

-es... ¿lo dices enserio?

\- Perdón no era Hicc... tengo problemas... se que me gustas pero... mi padre no lo permitiría... y aparque soy el chico popular de la escuela y jefe del equipo de fútbol americano...

Y sólo. .. solo me pregunto ¿si algún día lo sabre?

\- pero creo que él problema más grave es el alcohol... no me puedo mantener sobrio ni siquiera por dos días.

\- yo puedo ayudarte, solo debes dejar que te ayude.

\- hicc... soy un chico popular... y tú... lo siento.

Pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer déjate ir.

\- no te estoy pidiendo que salgas con migo... solo quiero ayudarte.

\- ¿ enserio?

\- claro.

Muy estúpido ¿no?.

1 año después: atrás del los vestidores.

Típico de el confesar tu "amor por mi" en el la biblioteca de la escuela.

ya pasó un año desde que ayude a jack a mantenerse sobrio y unos cinco meses saliendo con el y ¿porque no presentarme como su novio ante la gente? Asi su "papá".

\- te amo mucho hiccup.

\- Jack...

\- dime

\- ¿ me presentaras algún día frente a tu padre como lo que somos?

\- sabes lo que mi papá opina sobre estas cosas... además así le damos el toque romántico.

Y no siquiera se si esto va a durar.

\- ¿ romántico?

\- si cariño romántico...

Sus besos son una droga para mí... lo hace lento y con cuidado, sus manos recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo y eso se siente endemoniada mente bien.

Desciende hasta los botones de mi playera y los desabrocha con cuidado.

Creo que es estúpido pensar que lo nuestro ba a durar...

Beso su cuello y dejo uno que otro chupeton...

\- te amo Jackson.

\- hicc

\- ¿ Qué pasa?

\- no... nada sigue.

Pero no importa cuánto tiempo duré...

Sus besos se intensificaron... y mis gemidos no paraban de salir.

Besó tras besó,

Mordida tras mordida,

Caricias tras caricias.

No importa...

Acaricia mi cuerpo mientras me besa.

\- hicc...

\- Jackson

\- espera...

\- no puedo... perdón cariño.

A veces pienso que desperdicio de mi propio tiempo...

Me separó de el de golpe molesto, demonios ¿es enserio?

-hicc?

-... debo de irme

Me detuvo con el brazo y me impidió irme.

Con alguien que le doy pena.

\- no te enojes cariño sabemos que terminare recompensa dote.

\- claro.

-mañana, después del baile de bienvenida... en la fiesta que dará tu " hermana" ¿vale?.

Dude un poco.

Se acercó a mi oído y susurro - te recompensa re por todo.

Demonios..

me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta de los vestidores- alas 10 pm, si no vas te juro que... - no podía voltear a verlo estaba demasiado decepcionado.

\- te lo juro amor.

¿que debería hacer? ...

Dia de la fiesta:

¿Por qué nos debemos esconder de todos?

\- ¡¿por dios quien es el?!- me pregunto Jack, ya que alguien entró al cuarto mientras nos besábamos.

\- tranquilo es un amigo... hablaré con el... no dirá nada.

Sali del cuarto y fui a hablar con hiro.

\- Hiro

\- y-yo no vi nada - estaba totalmente drogado.

\- ven... se lo que vistes y necesito que no se lo digas a nadie.

-pero yo...

¿enserio crees que aun me trago eso de que nos escondemos por tu familia?

\- Hiro... es enserio necesito que me hagas ese favor.

-t-tranquilo no diré nada.

-gracias y tendremos una charla.

\- ok... y hiccup.

Voltee a verlo.

\- en serio quiero tener esa charla.

\- seguro - le sonreí y me fui con jack.

Entre rápido y cerré la puerta detrás mío.

No sé quién es más idiota ¿ tu o yo?

-¿que ha pasado?

\- no dirá nada.

\- ¿seguro?

\- seguro

-... y ¿en qué estábamos?

\- ¿en que me recompensa vas?

Se acercó lentamente y quitó el poco espacio que quedaba.

2 meses: en la sala de cómputo.

No puedo el tiempo comprar.

\- ¡demonios porque no puedes entenderlo!

-¿¡entender!?

\- ¡si maldita sea!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios tengo que entender que no quieres pasar tiempo con migo?!

-¡ demonios hiccup!

¿Qué pudo pasar con las promesas que planeamos?

\- pensaba que...

\- ¡ ¿ Qué?!

\- nada...

\- dime...

\- ¿te avergüenzo?

Quiero que seas feliz... pero ya no puedo...

\- no... claro que no corazón.

\- demuéstralo...

-... en unos 2 meses mis padres saldrán de viaje dejándome la casa sola por dos semanas... puedes quedarte con migo ese tiempo pequeño ¿Qué dices?.

-¡hay por dios!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿tu casa sola?!

Se que no te voy a defraudar... pero la pregunta es... ¿tu lo aras?.

\- am... si

\- ¿y eso que prueba?

-... no lose.

\- Jack...

\- ¿aceptas o no?

Pero te digo un secreto...

\- am...

\- vamos hicc.

\- es que yo quiero qu-

-por favor y haci pasaremos todo ese tiempo que quieres.

Tu me estás defraudando desde hace un tiempo.

\- está bien.

2 meses : casa de Jack 9:36 pm.

En serio quiero que esto duré...

\- hicc - Jack gemía mi nombre mientras me penetraba con violencia.

\- ¡ho por dios! M-me - no podía hablar ya que el orgasmo había llegado y era realmente grandioso.

\- ¡ hagg! - oí a Jack dar un gemido ronco de placer mientras apretaba los dientes.

Y trataré de salvarnos.

\- ¡JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! - un gran grito nos hizo separarnos de repente... era el padre de Jack.

-¡P-PAPÁ! - se empezaba a vestir - D-déjame es pli-icarte.

El dolor mi verdad...

3 dias después : área de casilleros.

\- hiccup...

\- ahora no hiro...

\- supe lo de Jack

\- por favor... - voltee a ver como jack besaba a rapunzel. - me tengo que ir.

Una parte de mi recuperar.

\- hiccup espera - oí que me llamaba hiro pero no me importaba.

Cicatrices en mi ser... no las demostrare.

3 horas después: ala hora del almuerzo.

\- te esperamos en la mesa hicc - me dijo Merida.

\- claro.

Iva caminando hacia mi mesa cuándo uno de los "amigos" de Jack me puso el pie y caí... todos rieron menos el.

\- ups haha, ten cuidado nada

Me acerqué a él

Un niño que crece más y más no volveré a ser el mismo nunca más.

-¿no piensas decirles nada?

\- haha ¿deque hablas?

-¿enserio?

\- Perdón pero no sé de que me hablas

\- ¿ Qué apoco no les digistes la verdadera razón de tus golpes?

Todos Voltearon a verlo confundidos.

Nunca imaginé que llegaríamos a este extremo.

\- claro que si... hehehe me, me asaltaron saliendo del café lukis

-ha ¿conque te asaltaron?

Jack se levanto de golpe y me miró con odio y se acercó quedado de frente.

\- sea lo que sea que quieras decir, seria mejor que cuides tus palabras.

\- sabes... vete al diablo.

Pero quiero decirte tantas cosas.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar lejos de el.

\- como sea nada.

Regrese y lo miré con odio.

-¿Cómo me llamastes idiota?

\- ya escuchaste marica.

Nose que me pasó, pero perdí el control... le solté el primer golpe, un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Perdón, por crearme está falsa historia de amor.

Luego el se lanzó contra mi y me golpeó, caimos al suelo y seguimos golpeando nos, no sé como lo hice pero logré subirme encima de él y soltarle cachetadas.

Sus amigos me tomaron de la espalda y me alzaron.

Comenzaron a golpearme eran tres contra mi, me dieron un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en las partes bajas mientras jack solo se queda viendo.

Pude ver Cómo mi hermana Merida y nuestra amiga Astrid trataban de defenderme pero no las dejaban y ya se había hecho una gran multitud de gente quienes veían el "espectáculo", creí que me rompería algo..

En serio creía que habías llegado asentí algo por mi.

Hasta que alguien llegó y noquio al primer amigo de jack y luego con más fuerza al segundo y tercero.

Yo caí al suelo casi inconsciente.

Se acercó la persona que me había defendido que resultó ser hiro, me dio su mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

\- no vuelvan a molestar a mis amigos...

No se que estoy sintiendo ...

Ese mismo día: alas 9 pm

Hiro se había pasado por mi casa para salir y olvidar lo de ese día.

\- ¿ quieres salir de aquí?

\- claro vamos

Fuimos hasta mi auto y subimos, maneje hasta un parque y aparque el auto en una colina.

Podría encontrar la manera de saber que es lo que quiero.

-esto es genial hiro alfin soy libre he podré encontrar a la persona perfecta para mí... que me ame y... que no haga que nos es con damos de la gente...

\- tienes razón...

\- pero ya no importa...

\- cierto... ¿de que quieres hablar?

\- am... mitos.

Pero que puedo hacer si el corazón no escucha.

\- ok hehe raro.

\- haha no lo soy nerd

\- aja claro

\- ok comienza Hamada

\- ok am... dicen que en el baño de la escuela escucharon a una pareja "divirtiéndose" y que un maestro los cacho y los suspendió ¿tu sabes algo?

\- la verdad es cierto hehe.

\- ¿ fuiste tu?

-no te creas... fue a Eugene.

\- ¿ enserio?

\- haha si pero fue hace un año.

-ok te toca.

No puedo elegir lo que esta bien y que esta mal.

\- ok am... Creó que lo tengo...

Era una... pareja... que "se quería"... y el novio siempre le demostraba su amor al chico... el chico lo llevo a su casa... cuando sus padres había salido a un viaje de negocios y planearon quedarse juntos por dos semanas y pasarla bien... estaba en la habitación del chico demostrando sé "cariño"... cuando la puerta del cuarto del chico se abrió y los encontró... su padre que se suponía que estaba en un avión... el padre del chico se abalanzó contra su propio hijo y empezó a golpearlo... y el novio sólo le gritaba que parada que lo estaba matando... él padre del chico no le importó y siguió golpeándo a su hijo... su novio trato de detenerlo pero no podía y el chico lo único que hizo fue gritarle que se fuera...

¿Por que me enamore de ti...?

Ya no puede más y me eché a llorar... hiro sólo se mantenía callado dándome a entender que estaba bien sacarlo todo.

-tranquilo... encontrarás a alguien mejor.

-si tienes razón... encontraré a alguien que me quiera ¿no?... porque ya estoy libre y no dependo de nadie.

Nose por que pero hiro y yo nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que me avalan sé a el y lo besé...

Sabía que terminaría lastimado... pero aún así quise que tu me lastima ras.

El beso no duro ni tres segundos ya que me separé de el y puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- lo siento... enserio lo siento - lloraba

El sólo me abrazo y me tranquilizó -está bien... tranquilo.

Are lo necesario para olvidarte...

1 mes después: cuarto de Hiccup.

Estaba sentado haciendo los deberes cuando mi celular sonó.

\- ¿ Hola?

\- hola hicc...

Era Jack...

\- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres? !

\- solo quería... quería

\- dilo...

Lo que fui ya no me importa.

\- aun no quiero perderte... y tú juegas a vestir te de felicidad... ya nada es igual... y quiero verte porque... porque aun no quiero perderte... aun no.

Estaba llorando tanto el como yo.

-lo s-siento jack... pero yo... are lo necesario para olvidarte... y are lo necesario para no pensarte... esta vida de mierda pasa y tu igual.

-no cariño no digas eso quiero que vuelvas... quiero que sepas que te quiero y ya no me importa lo que la gente diga... yo te amo hicc.

\- no uses palabras que no conoces.

Y ya no tendré corazón para ti...

\- se que es tarde... ahora soy un nuevo hombre... y soy mejor y-y... yo te quiero y siempre te amaré.

\- sabes solo quiero despertar...

\- te entiendo...

\- yo te esperare...

\- yo se como pasa esto de bien a mal...

\- oye tu... nunca nos separan de nuevo te lo juro y ya no tendremos que escondernos... hoy lo descubri los... errores que no puedo borrar... y se como es... que durante días y noches no te pueda ver... pero lo podemos conseguir... lo se.

\- lo pensaré.

Y colge.

Debo recuperar todo esa luz que te robaste...

Yo seguiré...

2 meses después : casa de Hiccup.

\- muy bien... - yo

\- tranquilo hicc - Hiro

\- si todo saldrá bien... abre la. - Merida

Merida y hiro estaban ahí para apoyarme... sabría si me habían aceptado en Stanford.

\- ok...

Destape el sobre lentamente y saque el contenido... lo leí.

Aunque ya no quiera mirar.

Me alejé de la carta y caminé lejos vi como Merida y Hiro se acercaban ala mesa para leer.

\- estimado sr.haddock se le informa que tendrá que presentarse al campus el día 23 de julio (5 días antes de empezar las clases) para empezar con sus respectivos deberes en la universidad de Stanford... - leyó Hiro y corri hasta eyos para abrazarlos.

\- ¡ HAAA! ¡ ENTRASTES! ¡ TE ACEPTARON! ¡ HERMANO FELICIDADES! - gritaba Merida la cual creo que hiba a llorar.

Yo soy mejor.

\- ¡ ho dios!

No te odio no hay rencores.

2 meses después : graduación

-¡muy bien chicos juntense para una linda foto!. - valka

\- jaja seremos recordados por los más idiotas. - Eugene

\- ¡Hiro juntos! - Fergus

\- ok - Hiro

Quisiera congelar el tiempo.

\- ¡ Astrid no te muevas! - Valka

\- Perdón señora Haddock. - Astrid

\- ¡¿listos?! - Fergus

\- ¡ si! - todos

'Clak...'

-Qué lindo... les daré a todos una copia de la foto. - valka

\- gracias mamá - Merida

\- hiccup tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti - valka

-gracias mamá - le di un fuerte abrazo

-hija tu madre... no sabes como me hubiera gustado que viviera para verte ahora.

\- no te preocupes con que tu y mamá Valka estén aquí vasta para mí.

Hay cosas que no podre cambiar.

Creó que hay un momento para todo.

1 hora después : esperando a que nos dieran nuestros títulos.

\- y ahora escucharemos unas palabras del sr.Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III uno de los mejores de su generación.

Todos aplaudieron mientras me levantaba y caminaba hasta el atril.

\- ok... am...

Vi como mis amigos y familiares me daban ánimos.

Un momento para amar...

\- hola a todos las personas que nos acompañan este grandioso día... porque... en este día es el día que avanzamos hacia otra etapa y estamos aquí en nuestra graduación... me la pase bien en los 1095 días que estuve en la escuela... con mis amigos con Jac... perdón... con los profesores a quienes nos ayudaron porque sin ellos no hubiéramos logrado llegar hasta aquí al igual que nuestras familias que nos apoyaron.

Y sólo quiero dar las gracias... gracias por esta experiencia.

Bueno y como pueden ver soy una buena persona pero una porquería como escritor de despedidas... y haci que como no podía escribir nada para despedir ami generación, pense mucho y llegue a esto:

El miércoles era nuestro último día de clases.

Y durante todo el día me resultó difícil no pasar por ahí pensando en todo lo que hacíamos por última vez.

En mi caso la ultima vez que hiba a la biblioteca escolar, la ultima vez que comía en la cafetería con Merida, Astrid, Hiro y Eugene, la ultima vez que me sentaba en esta escuela a escribir el discurso de despedida o hacia cualquier trabajo, la ultima vez que miraba el reloj, la ultima vez que veía a los populares molestar a los menos desafortunados.

He pensado Buenos y malos momentos en esta escuela.

Y el último día siempre es muy difícil recordar los malos, porque en cualquier caso han hecho su vida aquí, como yo.

La vida es un hilo... pero los recuerdos no.

Todo lo que habia hecho allí, todo el tiempo, amor, la pena, la compasión, la violencia y el rencor siempre se quedará allí.

Al siguiente día tuve que ir a vasear mi casillero y pensaba mientras lo hacía.

Nunca volveré a hacer esto, nunca volveré a estar aquí, este casillero no volverá a ser mío, los chicos y yo no volveremos a escribirnos notas en clase.

Era la primera vez que me daba cuenta que no volvería a hacer tantas cosas y fue demasiado.

Ahun no puedo quitarme de encima este sentimiento y se hace insoportable.

Creó que todos estamos aquí para tener una marcha pura.

Todos en este momento sabemos que marcharse es muy duro... pero no hay que estar tristes en este gran día ya que es nuestro día.

Y hay que seguir adelante, con nuestras vidas...

Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron mientras yo bajaba y me dirigía hacia mi lugar.

¿de donde mierda había sacado todo eso? Pensé.

Para enamorarse...

4 semanas después : día de irme a la universidad.

Para vivir...

\- los amo mucho mis amores - mi madre no deja de llorar mientras nos abrazaba a mi y a Merida.

\- también te amo mamá - de repente Merida comenzó a llorar con ella mientras nos abrazamos.

\- también las amo mucho - y las envolví con mis brazos para que siguiéramos abrazado nos.

\- hey, hey no empiecen a llorar sin mi - papá Fergus se nos unió y los abrazo a los tres mientras todos llora vamos.

Para irse...

\- los amamos niños - valka

\- y nosotros a ustedes - yo

\- Toma hijo - Fergus

-p-pero papá... no puedo. - yo

\- Bueno Merida tiene un auto ¿porque tu no? - Fergus

-gracias... - yo

Para soñar...

Ese mismo día : alas 1 pm

Para una primera vez...

\- te veré en vacaciones de Navidad. - Valka

\- claro los amo a los dos . - Merida

Mis padres abrazaron a merida y la llenaban de besos cuando acabaron Merida fue a abrazar a Hiro y lo beso oí que le decía.

\- te veré en navidad. - Merida

\- si cariño te esperare - Hiro

Y se volvieron a abrazar, eyos no se verían en unos meses ya que Merida había entrado a Yale y hiro apenas pasaba a tercer semestre de preparatoria.

Me llamó Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III.

Luego mis padres me abrazaron.

\- por el amor de Odin cuídate cariño. - Valka

\- si mamá lo are. - yo

\- te quiero hijo ten cuidado y diviértete. - Fergus

\- gracias papá también te quiero cuida mucho a mamá - yo

\- lo are. - Fergus

Tengo 18 años.

Fui con mi hermana y la abraze y luego con hiro y le susurre.

\- gracias por todo.

Subi a mi auto y lo encendí...

Enserio irse es difícil.

Me despedí de mis padres a través de él vidrio y arranque.

Mientras conducía analizaba lo que estaba por hacer.

Y aún no tenga la historia de amor que cualquiera quisiera.

Atranque el auto frente una casa color crema y toque la bocina.

A los pocos minutos salió un chico, con maletas y cajas.

Ayúdame al chico con sus pertenencias y cuando metimos todo al auto nos montamos en el.

\- gracias por llevarme Hiccup.

Soy feliz así...

\- no hay problema... jack.

\- no tienes que llevarme si no quieres.

-oye... prometimos ningún rencor... además irás a la universidad de Yale me queda de paso.

\- ok... gracias

Y no dejaré que nadie me arruine mi felicidad.

\- no hay problema

Arranque y nos dirigimos hacia las universidades sería un viaje largo...

\- ¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- dime jack

\- ¿ crees que aun tengo una oportunidad con tigo?

Mi primer novio fue Jack Overland Frost...

\- ¿ entonces?

\- no... lo siento

\- ok entiendo...

Todo el camino fue incómodo pero valió la pena al llegar.

Pero... el se avergonzaba de mi.

Bajo del auto y tomó sus cosas.

\- sabes hiccup...

\- ¿ Qué?

\- creo que sería mejor no saber nada de nosotros por un tiempo.

-estoy de acuerdo Jackson

\- hasta luego Hiccup...

Se fue caminando hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Pero no lo odio por eso, por que el me enseñó algo muy importante.

\- adiós Jack...

Encendí el auto y conducí hasta mi universidad.

Pensaba en todo y al mismo tiempo no pensaba nada.

Cuando alfin llegue baja todas mis pertenencias del auto y fui a registrarme.

Me dieron la habitación 146 y entre... me puse como y pensé.

Ahora ningún error Haddock... no está vez.

Que yo si tengo corazón...

Gracias Jackson Overland Frost... gracias por esa lección.

*

Holiwis jeje no ya Bueno...

Lose... lose me odian por esto xCC pero bueno merezco reclamaciones, insultos, echen me a chimuelo si es necesario... se que no tiene un final muuuuy feliz que digamos pero tengo una buena excusa...:

¡vi una película y me inspire!

La de *las ventajas de ser invisible*.

jeje nunca la había visto y cuando vi que ellos dos (no me acuerdo como se llamaban pero era el hermanastro de la chava que le gustaba charlie)tenían complicaciones amorosas pense...

¡Niyol no seas idiota y has un one-shot sobre hiccup y jack!

Y aqui esta jejej asi como soy yn hasco para los discursos de graduación (enserio en mi graduación pasada no se me ocurrio ni madr*s y tube que pedir ayuda y sacar un cacho de Internet) asi que tome mis sensuales libros y busque alguno que tubiera ese tema...

desafortunadamente no había nada pero recorde un dialogo de *ciudades de papel* excelente libro, pero pesimo final y pus de ahi saqué el discurso de hicc jeje.

Perdon jeje me tomo como 4 dias escribir este one - shot y pus ami me gusto xP jejeje son 3515 palabras jeje bueno ojala no me odien por esto x'c.

Hasta pronto.

By. Niyol F.H.

Historia 100% mía.


End file.
